


wherever you go, i go (Benverly)

by beepbeepliv



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse, allusions to death of character, mentions of dead characters, v minor descriptions of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepbeepliv/pseuds/beepbeepliv
Summary: Ben laughs and just savours the moment holding her close. He tries not to let his mind wander; tries not to let the fear seep in.He’d taken so much for granted, bikes, the park, books, being outside, wandering around alone on a beautiful night.None of that could happen now. But this, he and Bev, they were forever.Ben had no clue where he would be right now if she wasn’t by his side.





	wherever you go, i go (Benverly)

**Author's Note:**

> I did a prompt game thing on tumblr and this one people seemed to like so i'm posting it here as well lmao (sorry it's sad it was supposed to be 300 words of fluff fljflfjh)
> 
> also yh thats why its unedited (and lowkey shit)... bc i was expecting it to be drabble and i don't want to reread it bc it sad lmao

“Go, go, go!” Ben chanted as the group ran past him into the empty hall. He slammed the door shut, jamming it with a bench as he fell against the it, panting, not even phased when he noticed Eddie and Richie making out furiously. It was a close call. Ben had been sure they were going to lose someone else, even Mike and Stan were huddled close together exchanging soft head kisses and comforting words as Stan cried into his shoulder.

Ben grimaced. It had definitely been too close. When he blinked he saw the zombies clawing at them, reaching through cracks in the wall, grabbing Stan’s leg. Never again will Ben rely on plan B. He stumbled over to where Bev stood, arms crossed watching over her boys, not a tear in sight, and took her hand. She squeezed back. A wordless declaration

An, ‘ _I’m okay.’_

Ever since Bill had been bitten, since he’d gone, the group fell into tatters. They all had leadership qualities but none came close to Bill, none had anything like the presence he had when he commanded a room but recently Ben sure did come close. With Richie being too preoccupied taking care of Eddie and Mike not wanting to constantly throw himself fin danger (for Stan’s benefit), Ben -and thus Bev, became the unofficial group leaders.

It was in time likes this he was glad of it.

“Are we all okay?” he asked. Richie and Eddie broke apart for air. The lines of their bodies still pressed together.

“All good,” it was impossible to tell who the reply came from with how quietly it was said and how close the two boys were sat but Ben accepted it.

“Ben, oh my God, thank you so much, dude,” Mike said, walking his way as Stan moved off to search for equipment, weapons, food or blankets for the night, “I didn’t even see them like— That could have been so much worse. We could have lost—” Ben pulled him into a hug, cutting him off mid-sentence.

“We’re all here. We’re all still alive. That’s what matters.” Mike nods solemnly. They all know there no point in dwelling on the past. Not after losing so much in the past 3 months.

“All that’s important right now is finding food, supplies and—Eddie… are you bleeding?” The tension in the room thickened, it was almost slow motion how everyone looked over to the small boy. Richie looked frozen. There was blood gathering at the base of Eddie’s shirt and he hurriedly pulled it up to reveal a large bruising gash.

Richie let out a choked sound.

“Kit!,” Ben said, immediately rushing over to inspect the wound as Bev pulled out the medical kit and came to sit by him. He looked through the limited medical supplied they had left and brought out some gauze and tape. Eddie was still staring at it, frozen in shock.

“a—am i—it’s? I’m inf—”

“Stan pass me the antiseptic please,” Ben said, ignoring Eddie even when his half questions turned into soft sobs. They all knew what would happen if it was a bite or scratch.

“You’ll be fine,” Richie whispered softly, over and over to his boyfriend. Ben silently thought that was dangerous. They didn’t know that for sure. It was no good making empty promises. He bit his tongue and finished wrapping the wound. The blood was still very red, that was good. Once it started turning black or green... then they definitely had something to cry about.

“Eddie, calm down, you’re fine for now." He said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder, "You probably just ran into something sharp and sliced yourself, the cut in your shirt is too clean to be a scratch or a bite... But we’ll see tomorrow.”

That was the most comforting he could be without giving him false hope. He figured Eddie bumped into a table or _something_ – otherwise the hole in his shirt would have been massive.

But maybe that was just false hope.

 

“Eddies not going to be okay, is he?” Bev asked, once they were tucked up on gym mats and towels for the night. Ben shrugged as he massaged her back.

“I don’t think he’s been infected, I wasn’t lying about that, but he definitely won’t be able to run or move very well tomorrow. I’m worried.” All of Ben’s emergency plans involved running away, if Eddie couldn’t run…

He’d think of a different plan, they would all be safe. He’d make sure of it.

“Well, we can stay here till he gets better then, a couple days isn’t too much of an ask. We’ve stayed in places for longer.” Ben nods slowly, feeling slightly off about the whole thing. He glanced over at where Richie and Eddie were cuddled up, Eddie crying with laughter as Richie told a story using the flashlight – it was a gross waste of battery power but it was worth it to see tears of happiness rather than pain in Eddie’s eyes.

“I hope you’re right.” He said, sighing and rubbing a hand over his face. The air was filled with Richie's whispering, Bev's soft groans and the sound of book pages turning for a long moment.

“I love you Bev. I’m so lucky to have you” He said, feeling the need to declare it after their close call. Bev smiled, rolling over to direct it up at Ben as she sat up and pulled him into a soft slow kiss, flipping Richie off when she heard him wolf whistle.

“You’re never getting rid of me, **_wherever you go I go_** darling,” she said against his lips, “You’re an amazing leader. After Bill… I didn’t think any of us would last a week. I’m the lucky one here.”

Ben laughs and just savours the moment holding her close. He tries not to let his mind wander; tries not to let the fear seep in. He’d taken so much for granted, bikes, the park, books, being outside, wandering around alone on a beautiful night. None of that could happen now. But this, he and Bev, they were forever.

Ben had no clue where he would be right now if she wasn’t by his side.

 

Ben woke up to screaming.

He instantly jumped into action. Still half asleep, hazy, he pulled Bev close and got to his feet yielding his baseball bat like a sword. Mike was up and fighting away the zombies  with the long bench while Stan jabbed then in the head with his make-shift spear. Richie was carrying a hyperventilating, stumbling, Eddie to the door at the back.

_Plan, plan, he needed a plan_

Plan A - they run

 _Eddie can’t run. Can’t run, can’t run_ was ringing through his head

Eddie couldn’t run, so Plan A was dashed. The zombies came through his back-up exit, so no Plan B.

Plan C, as horrible as it was, Plan C was his only option

His mind was made within a moment. He kissed Bev on the head softly before nudging her towards the direction Richie ran in. She got the message, nodding at him before taking off and helping Richie get Eddie to safety.

He ran towards Mike and Stan, using his spiked bat to kill as many zombies as he could. Once they'd gotten enough to give them a bit of breathing room he pulled back, calling for them to follow him into the back room. They locked the auditorium doors and ran across the hall into the dance studio. Everyone was panting, and the tension in the room was heavy. They had no clue how long the doors would hold.

“Plan,” Ben starts, even though everyone is listening attentively anyways, “we only have two available exits; one is through those doors and down the hall but it goes into an opening way too big to run through safely, zombies would get us before we left the school grounds. The other is the car park, but between here and there is a large glass wall, the zombies will see us so we need to be careful. Richie and Mike, I need you to take Eddie into the hallway and help him out to the back door and _wait_. Bev and Stan you escape through the front, hot wire a car from the carpark and bring it round. Make sure its big enough.” _For five_ , Ben didn’t add.

He laid down the plan flatly and everyone nodded taking note of their parts, everyone except for Stan.

Stan had always been too smart for his own good

“What about you, Ben?” he asked, already knowing the answer and Ben drops his eye contact for a moment.

“You and Bev will need a diversion and Eddie needs time.”

“Ben, no,” Eddie breathes softly as the gears finally clicking in the heads of the losers, Ben gives him a soft smile. He catalogues the looks on everyone’s faces, Mike looks grim but he doesn’t complain, he understands. Richie’s clutching Eddie tightly, he looks like he wants to speak but he bites his lip – he knew his usual comic relief couldn’t do anything to lessen the sadness of this situation. Eddie looks on the verge of tears and Stan is just frowning, almost like he wants to argue but understand that they have no time.

He doesn’t look at Bev.

“Don’t worry about me, Eddie. You three need to head off, now,” Eddie had to be dragged out of the room, tears streaming down his face as he fought Richie in a way that must have been hell on his wound.

“Ben, don’t do it!” he whispered and Ben feels his heart hurt. He didn’t want to hurt anyone, he was doing this so everyone would live. Mike gives him a respectful nod before they leave and Richie mouths ‘thank you’ but his eyes say so much more.

Ben watches then go and turns back to face Bev. And Bev looks pale, so, so pale.

“I’m going with you,” she whispers, “Stan knows how to hot wire a car. He can fend for his fucking self. There are like 20 dead shits out there.” Ben just laughs and laughs, stepping closer to her.

“Fuck no,” he breaths, the swear word shocking her and taking effect. He never swears. Swearing was reserved for certain moments, horrifying moments when no other words in the English language could properly get him message across.

He reaches her and pulls her in close wishing this wasn’t the end, wishing he had more time to just explain, but he doesn’t. He kissed her forehead in a half-apology but she just made a scorned noise, having none of that as he pulled him in to press a bruising kiss to his lips, breathing harshly when she pulls away. _She's crying,_ Ben realises.

“No sobs dear, the zombies will hear you,” he pleaded, wiping her cheeks

“Shut up you asshole.” She gripped his wrist tight enough to bruise. She hoped they would “what happened to wherever you go, I go? How dare you do this to me?” Ben sighed sadly.

“I’m not going to let you die. That’s just not happening.” He replied flatly, “I would do anything for you. Bev, I would cross desserts, climb mountains and swim through oceans to get to you. Having you, even if our time together is over, made me the luckiest man to ever life. So I will be damned if I just rollover and let you die now. You’re following the plan, Bevvy. If I have to get Stan to carry you out I will.” Bev looked back like she had forgotten the other boy was even there. She turned back, fresh tears falling now. The expression on her face eluded that she wasn’t sure she could ever stop.

“After, once you’ve distracted them, you’re meeting us at that back door. You’ll follow through.” She states. It’s not a question. Ben nods

“I’ll make it out, I’ll follow through,” he says, they both know it’s a lie. "Wherever you go, Bev, remember,"

He head to the door, not looking back as Stan herds Bev away but he hears her stifled sobs as he steps into the hallway. He places his hand on the auditorium door handle and take a deep breath.

“See you soon bill,” he whispers and eases it open.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway follow my [ tumblr ](http://beepbeepliv.tumblr.com) if you want :)  
> I'm always taking requests


End file.
